ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/I Got An Unfair Warning (PLEASE READ!)
Why hello, ladies and gentlemen. I made another blog oh so soon, but that doesn't matter today. As the title suggests, i got an unfair warning. It was unfair, but it was nothing too bad. Not that bad at all. What was the the unfairwarning? I was on chat, and said i had a "dig bick". And if i recall, Sub has once said this too. I might be wrong on this but i believe Nick once has too. And a couple others. (If you can, tell me if you have in the comments below). I got this warning by Sci100 himself. Now don't worry, he was just doing his job, and he's great at his job, and this isn't meant to be a jab at him at all. This is meant for change in community. This really doesn't matter to me at all, but i have gotten warnings like this in the past, its just that i don't really remember them. I consider this to be unfair, and i'm speaking for all of the normal users that we should really do something about this. This could be a problem you once had, and this should not happen again. Another example of this was how i talk. Like i said on my page, i write a few words, then press enter, then type more, then press enter. This was never a problem and all the admins/chatmods were fine with it. Brandon gave me a warning when i did it. See what i mean? It makes the whole chat awkward, and it may start fights. And this is unfair. And i can't be the only one who has experienced something like this. I'm not doing this because i just had this, i'm doing this for all of you. This is a small problem on BTFF (to me), and any problem, no matter how small, should be resolved. We wanna make this community a better place, and what better way to do it. I want all you normal users, non chatmods and admins, to comment here and speak up. Say you want change, say anything, say you support this. This is isn't for me or you, this is for the community as a whole. Again, to make it a better place. And though no chatmod/admin would listen to me cause i have no real authority, all chatmods/admins, please refrain from commenting on here saying this wont work or this is a bad idea, you can say that you support or are against this. All of you, stand with me. Let the admins hear us. Let us not make this a miserable fail, let us do something about this. (And note, changing in rules does apply. If lets say "Beach" was once allowed but now isnt, that is the fault of the user. Even though he may not have known this. But i'm talking about stuff like what i said above.) Another note would be about spoilers. Once upon a time, Sub (I should also note i'm not holding anything against anyone) said some spoilers about A New Dawn. I reacted, he said he didn't really care. Flash-forward a bit, he said that he didn't want TASM2 spoilers (i think). The rest may be my false memory, but i believe someone has said that spoilers aren't allowed or you will get a warning/kick if you said a spoiler. Just stuff like that should be fixed. For the rest of you, join me! Let the admins hear us! Not for me, but for the community! I probably have said that so many freaking times it isn't even funny. So yeah. (Note #10,000: For Sci, nothing against you. You said i can either have a warning or not, and i said yes jokingly. That is all) Category:Blog posts Category:2015 - A Year of Community